


shameless

by casietiel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: I'm going to hell anyway so I might as well write smut, M/M, Magic, Power Bottom!Alec, Shame, Shy, Smut, magic sex, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casietiel/pseuds/casietiel
Summary: Alec asks Magnus to cast a spell on him, to help him be less shy in the bedroom, and to follow his initial instincts and desires. Smut ensues.





	shameless

"Hey Magnus?" Alec barely whispered, looking up from his book. Magnus looked up from his own, raising his eyebrows and smiling.  
"It says that there's some kind of spell that takes away shame? And let's true desires flourish? In this book I mean."  
"Oh, Alexander, I like where you're going with this, please continue." The warlock put down his book, folding the page he was up to, first. He crossed his legs and leaned closer to his boyfriend, who was sitting in the chair opposite him.  
"I guess, ever since we've been, well... Doing it, I've been held back because I'm too shy or embarassed..."  
Magnus interrupted him with a chuckle, "Alexander, I have to get you so far along for you even to let out a few moans. Believe me, I know what you mean. And I'm assuming you want me to cast this spell on you?"  
Alec nodded, eagerly, sporting the cute little smile Magnus adored so much.  
"I can't say I don't like this idea. When do you want to do," he waved his hand around, "this."  
"How bout right now?" Alec asked, standing up, closing his now forgotten book.  
"I'm fine with that." Magnus flirted, also standing up.  
"Brace yourself, Alexander. And I must warn you, your shy and natural thoughts will continue to flourish but your body will only listen to your initial desires and instincts. Are you sure you want this?"  
Alec had already become a little hard from the explaination and the teasing nature of it all, so even if his mind didn't agree his body certainly did. Alec nodded again, afraid that his voice would crack or squeak if he used it.  
Magnus nodded back, closing his eyes, and flexing back his shoulders. He began moving his hands, creating a blue light. He played with the light for a while, between his fingers, before tossing it to, or rather, into Alec.  
The shadowhunter's body absorbed the spell, and Alec felt a dizziness overcome him as he stumbled back into his chair.  
Magnus hurried to his side, helping him to stand again. Alec held his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Slowly but definitely, the crinckles next to his closed eyes began to soften and his eyes opened. They were filled with unfiltered and pure desire. Magnus smirked before Alec pulled him to his lips by his shirt collar.  
They kissed as if they had lost the need for oxygen, desperately allowing their hands to explore one another. Usually, after kissing for this long, the couple would begin taking their clothes off, all the while keeping their lips connected. This time, Alec turned around so his back was facing Magnus. The shadowhunter's cheeks burned with a fiery pink, his thoughts fighting to consume him. At first the warlock was confused but Alec backed himself into Magnus's chest, feeling his dick faintly through his pants. Magnus moaned at the sensation, almost failing to notice that Alec had used the arm of the chair to bend himself over, pressing his ass even more into his boyfriend's dick. Alec felt like a slut, unable to avoid succumbing to what he really always wanted, and he loved it  
"Pull my hair." Alec breathed out, and Magnus couldn't help but comply. Alec sat up almost completely by Magnus's force on his hair, arching his back between the two.  
"Alexander, you never cease to amaze me." Magnus whispered into Alec's hear, causing him to whimper. When he heard the sound that escaped him, his cheeks burned hotter and brighter. But again, he loved it. Magnus bit the shell of his ear in response.  
With his hands, he began unbuttoning Alec's shirt, rubbing his skin as the fabric slid off.  
Alec groaned out, gasping when Magnus's hands found his sensitive nipples. He played and rubbed them slow and deliberately, causing Alec to grind his ass into Magnus' now fully hard cock.  
"I want you in my mouth." Alec begged, breathlessly. Who would Magnus be to decline such a pretty request?  
Alec turned himself around, pulling the rest of his shirt down and he threw it on the seat of the chair Magnus sat on before.  
Magnus sat on the chair Alec had recently been bent over, sliding down his pants and underwear off before sitting down.  
Alec wasted no time, getting his tounge on the cock in front of him. He didn't fill his mouth at first, but only licked the head, causing Magnus' eyes and head to roll back. He groaned, digging his hands into Alec's hair.  
"Do you want to fuck my face Magnus?" Magnus shot his eyes from where he looked at the ceiling to Alec's blue ones. How could anyone ask such a dirty question while sounding so impossibly innocent? Alec had never said something so dirty before without being too embarassed to just come right out and say it. Of course, he would drop subtle hints to get Magnus to see what he wanted, but he had never just outright said something so incredibly naughty.  
"Oh, Alexander. You spoil me." Alec smiled and took Magnus' full length in his mouth, waiting to be used. Magnus was gentle at first, not wanting to hurt his little shadowhunter, but eventually the thrusts became hard and desperate, wanting nothing but to be envoloped in the warmth that was Alec's mouth.  
Soon enough, Magnus was close to cumming, so he pushed Alec off his length and lead him to stand up and sit on his lap. Alec began grinding his clothed dick on Magnus's exposed one. He dry humped the warlock with no remorse, struggling to take off the sweater he was wearing. When Alec finally managed to slide it off, he wasted no time kissing and worshipping Magnus' collar bones and neck.  
Magnus' breathing grew faster, and Alec couldn't get enough.  
Alec still had his pants on, and Magnus was desperate to finally be completely naked with his boyfriend. He rubbed Alec's thighs as they kissed and continued to grind into each other. When their lips parted, Magnus quietly ordered Alec to take his pants, "Off." A demand Alec was more than happy to comply to. He got off Magnus's lap, and pulled the remainder of his clothing off.  
"You're so hard." Magnus bit his lips, gesturing for Alec to kiss him again.  
"I want you to fuck me." Alec said, feeling the oh so satisfying sensation of his bare cock on Magnus'.  
"Okay." Magnus agreed, waving his hand up and down for a second or too. Alec didn't know what he was doing at first, but his confusion was quickly answered, by the strange feeling of his hole being prepped and lubbed by Magnus' magic.  
"I want to ride you." Magnus' kept on kissing Alec as an answer, and all the while their tounges danced, Alec took Magnus' cock and slid it into his ass. Both of them moaned, filthy and shameless.  
When Magnus' was fully sheathed by Alec's ass, be pushed in even more, pulling a broken whimper from his lips. He felt his heartbeat in his prostate, which was feeling Magnus' cock slide against it.  
"You're hitting the spot. Don't stop." Alec demanded, beginning to ride his boyfriend. He writhed up and down on the dick, and helplessly moaned out in ecstasy. In Alec's head, the shy impulses had calmed down, but feeling his cock bounce from Magnus' stomach to his own while he bounced up and down, had him blushing like he never had before. Usually he would bite his lip to control the noises, but he couldn't and all the beautiful broken pleas fell through his teeth. Mantras of "Right there" and "harder!"  
It didn't take very long for both Magnus and Alec to get close. Alec rode the cock inside him faster and rougher as he chased his orgasm, Magnus' helplessly fucking into his ass as it happened.  
"I'm gonna cum." Magnus warned, holding onto Alec's hips, and fighting to hold back.  
"Cum inside me, please Magnus! Fuck I'm gonna cum too!" Alec was immediately spurting onto Magnus' sweat stained perfect chest, groaning at the feeling of Magnus' own release inside of him.  
"Fuck." He breathed out, chuckling. Magnus pulled out, gently and slowly. Alec whimpered at the loss, feeling empty.  
Magnus' cum fell from his ass, another strange but amazing feeling.  
"Why hadn't we done that sooner?" Magnus asked. Alec laughed again, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Bliss.


End file.
